


Kitchen

by kinshii



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinshii/pseuds/kinshii
Summary: I really felt like writing something short and I wanted to make something with more than one chapter so. Here. I'll probably put more chapters soon.Also more stahlqu love please.





	Kitchen

"Have you seen the new swordsman...?"  
"Isn't he afraid of women?"  
"He's suuuuper cute though... Such a shame."  
"Where do you think he is now?"  
"Oh, he's on kitchen duty. Anyways I....."

The viridian cavalier lifted his head up as the two women passed, their conversation about the new recruit from Regna Ferox circumstantially reaching his ears.   
"Kitchen duty, huh?..." Stahl muttered as he stood. He stretched his arms above his head while yawning, then began to head towards the kitchen- eager for a meal, and to see this famous new swordsman.

With swift slices and quick dices, Lon'qu made quick work of the potatoes he was given. "Pft... Was this meant to be challenging?" He muttered under his breath. A rustle behind him not too far away caused his ears to perk slightly. No enemy would have made it this far into camp, he thought, so he put his guard down once again.  
"Hey there, pal."  
An unfamiliar voice greeted Lon'qu's ears.  
"Pal...? I don't recall making your acquaintance, stranger." He turned to face the owner of the voice and was confused when he saw Stahl standing in front of him.  
"Do you need something?" He asked, staring at him.  
"Well I thought I'd pay you a visit, newbie." Stahl smirked and placed his hand on his hip.   
"Don't insult me, fool. I'm as much of a newbie as you are." Lon'qu huffed, turning back around to continue working on dinner.  
"Well you're new to the army.. To the shepherds."  
"I suppose you're right about that, but there's no need for you to be concerned about me. I'll adjust in due time."  
Stahl's eyes drifted to Lon'qu's hands as he continued to chop.   
"Be that as it may," Stahl stepped closer to the myrmidon.  
"I thought maybe you could use some help in here."  
"What... do you think I'm incapable of preparing a meal?"  
"No.. I just.. Okay, listen. I'm just a little hungry."  
"Ah, I see." Lon'qu let out a slight chuckle.  
Stahl was surprised. For some reason, he didn't think this new recruit would be the laughing type.  
"Well, I suppose I shouldn't deny help when available. As long as you don't mess anything up."  
"Oh, I can promise you this- I'm... not bad, but not great."  
"Good enough. Name's Lon'qu by the way. Yours?"  
"Stahl". He replied, smiling eagerly, ready to help.  
Stahl then recalled what the passing women said earlier. 'He's suuuper cute.'  
It echoed in his mind as he began to dice potatoes, while Lon'qu returned to peeling.


End file.
